Que Mas Da
by Karina.Yin
Summary: Quien mas podria hacerlo... sentir. 100%GaaxMatsu.Es mi primer fic, asi que tenganme paciencia :D
1. Quien

Los colores del atardecer se cernían sobre la aldea y sus cálidos y dorados matices se colaban por la ventana de mi oficina dándole una apariencia agradable.

Estaba concentrado en los informes de las últimas misiones.

-Toc toc-

-¿Quién es?-

Pregunto a pesar de ya saber la respuesta. Kankuro y Temari estaban de misión.

¿Quién podría desear su compañía? La respuesta era simple:

Matsuri

¿Quién podría quererlo como sensei?

Matsuri

¿Quien más caminaría hacia el sin titubear?

Matsuri

¿Quien más podría clavar la mirada en sus fríos ojos aguamarina sin que los propios mostraran siquiera un dejo de temor?

Matsuri

¿Quien más podría hacerlo confundirse, enternecerse, sonrojarse y convertir su siempre templada mente en un remolino de confusión, sentimiento y disturbio en apenas una escasa fracción de segundo?

-M-matsuri…Lamento si lo molesto Kasekage-sama, p- pero…-dejas la frase al aire. Ya estoy acostumbrado a tus titubeos y frases inconclusas.

Es solo una interrogante más en la cual perderme en mis noches de insomnio cuando la aldea duerme, pacífica y ajena al dilema que representas. ¿Porque titubeas? ¿Porque dejas la frase inconclusa? ¿Qué te callas? ¿Porque lo haces?...

-Pasa-Digo con mi siempre imperturbable voz, capaz de cubrir cualquier dejo de sentimiento, sin translucir siquiera alguna pista de lo que ocurre en mi interior.

Ella entra al despacho con una esencia de torpeza y dulzura mesclada.

-Kasekage-sama…-Titubeas, te sonrojas y miras al piso, de nuevo un centenar de desordenadas interrogantes acuden a mi cabeza. Las ignoro sin dejar que alteren mi mascara de seriedad absoluta.

Pero no puedo evitar que un pensamiento suelto atraviese mi barrera.

"_Se ve tan linda cuando hace eso…Maldita sea, Gaara reacciona!"_

Esa oración que cualquiera consideraría normal en la mente de un chico de 18 años, perturba y pone de cabeza mi mundo entero, precisamente porque no puedo ni debo darme la opción de ser un chico, soy el Kasekage de Sunakagure No Sato y no puedo dejar que ese tipo de cosas ocuparan mi tiempo.

-P-puedo ayudarle?-Al fin te animas a hablar, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Miras la montaña de papeles sin firmar.

Asiento levemente en señal de afirmación.

Te sientas, no ocupo decirte donde, puesto que ya lo sabes, conoces bien la oficina, ya que, desde que me nombraron Kasekage has insistido en venir y ayudarme con el papeleo, yo acepto con la excusa de que no es poco a pesar de que se, en el fondo se que aceptaría cualquier cosa con tal de tener tu presencia cerca.

Muevo la cabeza en un intento de disipar estos pensamientos de mi cabeza y trato de concentrarme en el informe que estaba leyendo antes de que me interrumpieras en mis labores. Pero no puedo al sentir tu insistente mirada sobre mí.

Levanto la mirada para clavarla en la tuya, permanezco así, sin saber que me preocupa más el no poder dejar de contemplar tus profundos orbes, o que me gusta no poder hacerlo.

De repente pareces reaccionar y sobresaltarte. Te sonrojas, me sonrojo. Cierras los ojos. Cierro los ojos.

Mi mente está hecha un torbellino de emociones y sentimientos. Más que todo emociones, porque mis sentimientos los tengo claros.

Por supuesto que se lo que siento, esa calidez en el pecho cuando sonríes, esas ganas irrefrenables de asesinar a los idiotas que se te ponen al frente con aires de casanova y a los que con tu usual ingenuidad les sonríes y les sigues la conversación probablemente pensando que son muy amables al acompañarte a casa y ayudarte con las bolsas de la compra .Ese instinto que me impulsa a tratar protegerte hasta la saciedad y que al parecer no notas.

Inconscientemente me toco la frente. Más específicamente el _kanji_, "amor". Eso era, no sabía en qué punto lo había tenido claro, había venido a pocos y el sentimiento se había instalado en mi sin que el mismo se diera cuenta.

Un murmullo de algo incomprensible me saco de mis cavilaciones. Abrí los ojos, para encontrarme con una enternecedora imagen.

Te has dormido sobre los papeles, con una cara de inocencia y tranquilidad total que no puedo evitar acercarme e hincarme hasta quedar mi cabeza a la altura de la tuya, con el escritorio dividiéndolas. No sé cuánto tiempo me quede ensimismado en tus facciones, en tus cabellos castaños, en tu esencia y tu respiración.

Cuando reacciono, miro a la ventana, los matices rojos han dado paso a la oscuridad total de la noche.


	2. Porque

Bueno aquí estoy, una semana después espero no haberme tardado mucho, aquí está el segundo capítulo de mi primer fic Qué Más Da.

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lastimosamente.

Espero que les guste!

Besos Karina

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 2

Porque.

Maldita sea, si tenía que firmar un documento mas iba a explotar. No podía con el aburrimiento. Era demasiado.

Salí de la oficina, ocupaba aire fresco, estaba por llegar a la entrada y salir del edificio cuando la vi.

Matsuri estaba en la última grada, pero no estaba sola, mi hermano se encontraba encima de _**mi **_alumna, en una posición un tanto sugestiva. Se quedaron paralizados unos momentos, momentos que fueron suficientes para que me hiciera mil y una suposiciones la acerca de cómo habían llegado a esa situación, ninguna de las cuales barajaba la posibilidad de que hubiera sido…

-¡Solo un accidente Gaara, tropecé cuando iba subiendo!-Grito Kankouro exasperado.- ¡Nada más que eso!-

Kankouro me las pagaría.

-Yo no le vi nada de accidental a eso, no parecía molestarte estar encima de _**ella **_-Respondí con un tono de voz no común en mi, un tono que dejaba translucir claro enfado.

-¡Gaara, maldita sea! ¡Matsuri es como mi hermana pequeña!-

-Aja, claro…, eso no se parecía en nada a tiempo entre hermanos-

Con esto último Kankouro pareció perder los cabales, había pasado la última hora repitiendo que había sido un accidente. Y yo la ultima hora sin creerle.

**-Ahí, Gaara como si Matsuri tuviera ojos para alguien más que para ti!****¡****REACCIONA DE UNA VEZ!**

Con esto salió de mi oficina dejándome en blanco. Sus palabras resonaban en mi mente y tarde un rato en asimilarlas.

"_¡Como si Matsuri tuviera ojos para alguien más que para ti!"_

Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para suprimir una sonrisa que se quería formar en mis labios, no estaba bien que sonriera por eso, alegrarme no lo podía evitar. Sin embargo la alegría no tardo en desaparecer.

Porque eso estaba MAL.

Porque podía guardarme mis sentimientos hacía ella, porque eso no me hacía daño, como me había hecho daño guardar mi odio durante tanto tiempo, porque podía permitirme verla, soñarla, pensarla, amarla…desde lejos.

Porque nunca pensé que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos, nunca siquiera me paso por la cabeza, era algo que no merecía que pensara en ello, porque era imposible, al menos eso pensaba.

Ahora todo estaba claro, por eso se sonrojaba y miraba al piso, por eso siempre me veía fijamente cuando pensaba que miraba a otro lado, por eso sus ojos nunca habían mostrado temor ante mí, por eso deseaba mi compañía por las tardes, por eso había caminado hacia mi sin titubear, y me había elegido como sensei, porque el respeto, admiración y sinceridad que había en sus orbes cuando los miraba tapaban un cuarto sentimiento.

Amor.

Estaría bien si yo no fuera el monstruo que era. Por que quien era un monstruo nunca dejaba de serlo, porque aunque fuera el Kaekage, aunque la gente me apreciara, aunque deseara con todo mí ser que no fuera así, había nacido siéndolo y siempre lo seria.

Porque eso significaba mi nombre, Gaara: el que se ama a sí mismo.

Porque Matsuri merecía a alguien que no tuviera un pasado oscuro, a alguien que no tuviera los dedos manchados de sangre de inocentes, porque ella pudo haber sido una de las tantas personas que mate hace ya tanto tiempo y ni siquiera me acordaría, solo habría sido un rostro de desesperación y suplica mas, solo una vida más que habría marcado mi existencia en ese entonces.

Porque siempre había sabido que no me merecía su aprecio, y mucho menos su amor.

Por eso no debía sentirme alegre, porque ya no podía verla, no debía. Sabía que si lo hacía no podría soportar la tentación de abrazarla y mantenerla en mis brazos por siempre, ahora que sabía que si lo hacía no sería mal recibido.

Por eso no debía sonreír.

Porque eso estaba MAL.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si, lo sé la historia dio un vuelco y ya no es tan dulce…Pero espero que igual les haya gustado, sí se volvió una mierda y quieren que la deje solo díganlo, pero si les gusta mi patético intento de fic, también!

Déjenme un review y hagan la buena acción desinteresada del día!Para mi cuentan mucho sus opiniones, no importa si es para dar un crítica o sugerencia acepto de todo.

Besos Karina


	3. Que Mas Da

Hola! Perdon por la tardanza, se que dije que no me tardaría pero mi computadora(o ordenador, como le digas) sufrió un colapso. Perdón si los hice esperar!

Aquí está el tercer y último capítulo. Gracias a los que me han dejado un review.

Dissclaimer: Si Naruto me perteneciera el GaaxMatsu ya dominaría el mundo.

::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.:

Capitulo 3

Que Mas Da

La noche ya se había cernido sobre la aldea y el sofocante calor del día había dado paso al helado frio de la noche.

Las calles de Suna estaban vacías y el silencio era sepulcral. Los cielos amenazaban con tormenta. De hecho unas aisladas gotas empezaron a caer aquí y allá.

Él no se inmuto .No podía importarle menos. Sumido en su dilema interno ni siquiera noto que la suave llovizna se transformo súbitamente en un aguacero torrencial empapando todo a su paso y haciendo destilar su impecable túnica de Kasekage. Se limito a sentarse y paso una mano atreves del pelo en señal de frustración.

Maldición. La había evitado. No le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra. Evitaba sus ojos si se la topaba en la calle. Rechazaba cortés pero fríamente sus invitaciones de ayudarle con el papeleo.

Todo esto con la intención de salvarla de sí misma. Y de salvarse a sí mismo de hacerle daño a la única persona que había amado. A la única que le había abierto los brazos sin juzgarlo. La única que había creído en él a pesar de lo que era. La única que sabia sonreírle de forma sincera. La única, la única…

Pero no. Ella seguía insistiendo. Perseverante como siempre. Y él, él no había logrado sacarla de su vida, ni de su mente. Mucho menos de su corazón.

Maldición. ¿Dónde estaría ahora? ¿Dormiría? ¿O estaría en vela buscándole respuesta a inconclusas preguntas, viendo la pacifica aldea sumida en sueño ajena a sus dilemas? ¿Pensaría en él? ¿Se habría hartado ya de su aparente indiferencia? ¿Lo habría olvidado ya?

Estas últimas posibilidades se le clavaron en el alma a pesar de que era lo que había estado buscando que ella hiciera.

¡¿Porque era tan difícil alejarla? No llevaba ni una semana en ello y ya sentía irrefrenables impulsos de abrasarla. De cerrar sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y nunca dejarla ir….

Pero se frenaba. Lo hacía por ella. Lo hacía por él.

Aunque cada vez sentía su voluntad más abajo, por los suelos

Maldición. ¿Una semana? ¿Es todo lo que podía estar sin acercarse a ella?

Muy bien. Entonces había que aceptar que nunca podría olvidarla. Lo importante era hacer que ella lo olvidara. Por mucho que doliera.

Pero….¡Maldita sea! ¿Nunca podría sacársela de la cabeza? Era como una obsesión. No debía ser sano pensar en alguien tanto. Si, aquello era algo enfermizo pero no tenía fuerza para sacársela de sí. No tenía ganas de hacerlo. Lo que era peor, le gustaba. Con costos tenia voluntad para hacer unos vanos intentos de alejarla. No podía lidiar con su obsesión por ella. Porque eso era, una obsesión.

Había considerado largarse, irse. Dejarlo todo. No volverla a ver, así lograría alejarse. Alejarla. Y tal vez algún día superar esa enfermiza obsesión. Porque olvidarla nunca.

Pero no. No podía dejar su aldea. A veces ser el Kasekage apestaba. Aparte no podía dejar a sus hermanos, les debía demasiado, aparte de Matsuri eran los únicos que habían estado ahí para el sin importar que. Además…No, no podía soportar la perspectiva de no volverla a ver. Ocupaba hacerlo. No servía de nada negarlo era adicto a ella.

Lo cual lo ponía en un serio aprieto. Su fuerza de voluntad y su autocontrol estaban tan débiles que no estaba seguro si soportaría otro encuentro. Mucho menos si ella lo miraba de forma tan insistente. Buscando con terquedad sus ojos, ojos que él se negaba a darle porque sabía que bastaría una mirada, solo eso, para perder la cuidadosamente guardada compostura.

Allí estaba su dilema. No podía verla. Tampoco podía no hacerlo. No podía irse. Pero no podía quedarse.

¿Qué hacer? Volvió a pasar los dedos por el empapado cabello. No parecía haber salida.

El sonido de unos pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Volvió la vista para atrás. La última persona que esperaba ver. Tal vez Temari o Kakouro preocupados por su comportamiento reciente. Pero no, no…ella.

-Matsuri…-

Estaba empapada. Se sentó a la par de él. Estaba calmado y transmitía, tranquilidad, serenidad. Había algo en su rostro una firme resolución y decisión. No recordaba haberla visto nunca tan confiada y decidida y, inexplicablemente sonreía. Miro hacia la silenciosa aldea. Después de unos callados segundos lo volvió a ver con sinceridad y franqueza impresa en los castaños orbes.

En este momento no tenía ni fuerza ganas de negarle los suyos

-Sabia que estaría aquí, sensei-

Su vos estaba calma. No pudo dejar de notar que ni vacilaba ni titubeaba. No había señales de la sumisa timidez usual. Guardo silencio. Esperando. Ella siguió mirándolo a los ojos. Sin sonrojearse ni quitar fugazmente la mirada.

-¿Porque?-No ocupaba explicarse. Sabia de que hablaba.

No iba a mentirle. Se había rendido desde el momento en que miro sus ojos.

-Por ti.-

-¿Por mi?-

-Matsuri, tu mereces algo mejor.-

-No, yo lo amo.-Lo dijo con firmeza, como si no hubiera verdad más absoluta en el universo.

-Lo sé.-Algo no debía funcionar bien en ella.

-Por favor.-Definitivamente ella estaba mal.

Quitó la mirada de sus ojos y la dirigió a la luna. Hoy se mostraba en todo su esplendor, Suspiró.

Matsuri….-Como decirle que no

-Usted no es lo que la aldea quiso hacer de usted.-

-Si, si lo soy.-

-Máteme- ¡¿Que? Miró sus ojos de forma frenética tratando de encontrar algo que le indicara que se trataba de una broma. No. Lo había dicho enserio. Aquello no se lo esperaba.

-¿Porque duda?- Agarro la mano de él y la coloco en su cuello. Había enloquecido.

-No lo hare.-**Nunca.**

- ¿Porque?-Un atisbo de sonrisa se asomo fugazmente por sus labios.

-Porque te amo.-La sonrisa curvo sus labios por completo.

-Lo ves, No eres un monstruo-

Agarro su mano la separo de su cuello y la entrelazo con la de él. Se acerco lentamente a su cuerpo hasta colocar sus labios sobre los de él. En ese momento todo autocontrol posible que Gaara pudiera conservar desapareció y se dejo llevar y embargar por una felicidad feroz.

Quizá…Quizá tenía razón. Quizá no era un monstruo después de todo. Soltó su mano para cerrar sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Correspondió al beso ávidamente. Sintió los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello y luego que su mano subía lentamente para entrelazarse con sus rojos cabellos.

Aun si fuera un monstruo descubrió que ya no le importaba. De hecho descubrió que el mundo podría acabarse en 11 segundos y no le importaría.

"_Porque mientras ella esté a mi lado __**que mas da**__ lo demás.__"_

Fin

::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.:::.::.::

¡Ta, tan! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Gaara me quedo un toque cursi al final… tienen que perdonármelo soy una cursi-romántica. Bueno aquí termina el fic. Me quedo bastante corto, me esforcé mucho, pero estoy corta de inspiración. Lo siento.

De nuevo, perdonen la tardanza. Me merezco un review?

Besos,Karina


End file.
